Tastes & TxT: we, me and you
by Nothing Knight
Summary: A legend, passed through generations,keeps repeating the same fate. To cursed people. A Girl and a Boy will fight since ancient times to moder times against a destiny chose for them. Will they be able to change their own destiny? Let's found out...


_**Tastes & sms: we, me and you**_

**Prologue/ Preface/ Foreword/ Introduction **

What means dreaming?

People think that they know the meaning of "dreaming", but do they really know it? To some dreams involve magic, wishes, subconscious messages, etc. To others dreams are something childish.

The ancient Egyptians believed dreams possessed oracular power-in the Bible, for example, Joseph's elucidation of Pharaoh's dream averted seven years of famine. Other cultures have interpreted dreams as inspirational, curative or alternative reality. During the past century, scientists have offered conflicting psychological and neuroscientific explanations for dreams. In 1900, with the publication of The Interpretation of Dreams, Sigmund Freud proposed that dreams were the "royal road" to the unconscious, that they revealed in disguised form the deepest elements of an individual's inner life. (Jonathan Winson)

According to G. William Domhoff, the word "dream" can have three possible meanings. It can refer to an experience during sleep; to what is remembered upon awakening; or to what is reported to others.

We will make this book a dream and we'll transmit you our inner self. Let the dream come true…

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy day, when a stranger arrived at the kingdom of the Unknown King. In this place nobody knew the king's face or name, so they named him the Unknown King. Although people didn't know their majesty's identity they lived happily and in peace until the day that something dark fell over the kingdom. The skies turned dark and the sun never shinned again. People got depressed and the plants died without any sun to make them grow. As a result of it people were running out of provisions.

The kingdom was surrounded by a forest called the Lost Spirit's Forest. The legend tells who enters the Lost Spirit's Forest after the last sunlight won't ever come back, because the forest spirits will take your soul. These spirits don't support the sunlight and so they can just appear when the sun is gone. Afraid of the legend to be true and with no sunlight people couldn't escape from the misery.

Walking under rain without any destiny, name or dreams, the stranger was, in fact, a knight. Unlike the other knights, this one wasn't muscled or taller. This person was small, skinned and hadn't a white horse like the ones in the fairy tales. Over the knight's shoulders there was a grey travelling cloak, a cowl covered the face giving a mysterious look. On the left side, at hip level, there was a sword which had a hilt with an eagle with open wings. On the feet, the well worn boots covered up with mud were screaming the long miles travelled. In silence and being followed by the villagers' eyes the knight walked down the town's streets. At the same time people were running inside of their house closing doors and windows. In the question of minutes the traveler could just hear the sound of the rain hitting the roofs and the wind blowing.

The knight opened the door of a tavern and everyone that was inside stopped talking and stared at the stranger. The men had large beards, some were high and skinned others small and fat. Well they were typically burly and surly. The tavern had an old aspect. The tables and the chairs were made of worn chestnut and there was a mold smell in the air. Calmly and without saying a word the knight sat at a table by the right corner and lifted the hand to call the waitress. The costumers followed the stranger actions by the corner of the eye and shrugged when they saw nothing interesting. A young woman, wearing a white blouse without shoulders under a black bodice, a red Bordeaux skirt up to her ankles, a per of black boots and hair tied up under a waitress hat, approached the stranger. In a thin and trembling voice asked:

"What do you want to order, sir_?_"

The knight did the gesture of who wants to whisper something in the ear and the waitress bended down to listen:

"Bring me something to eat and to drink. Please." whispered the knight.

The waitress quickly lifts up and covers her mouth with one hand. Walks away and suddenly the men surround the knight, one of them said in a rude voice:

"Who are you? And what do you want from us?"

"Why don't take that cowl off?" said other man.

"Yeah, that's right! Take it off." were all saying at same time while others whistled.

A man, with a scare crossing his left eyes from the forehead until his cheek and with a face of few friends, extended his hand and grabbed the stranger's cowl with the intention to pull it down when suddenly he was surprised by the quick reflex of the stranger who grabbed the man's wrist and, at same time that was getting up, brought the man's arm behind his backs and pull him down on the table. Watching their companion being taken down, the other costumers attacked the knight. A fight has started.

Without using the swords blade, the knight, fight back the men by hitting them on the stomach and pushing them away with the right foot until the voice of the waitress scream:

"Stop this fight. How can proud men like you fight a girl?"

"A girl? Where is the girl?" asks one of the men.

The knight walked back to the table and bringing down the cowl said:

"Please, can you bring my food? I still have a long way to go."

Everyone was shocked to see that the skilled warrior was actually a girl with long golden hair, golden as the wheat ears which grew up once in the infertile fields of the Unknown king's kingdom. White and delicate skin, angelic face, green-hazel eyes which seemed to hypnotize anyone just by looking at them. This was the form under the cowl.

The waitress knew this all along, since the moment when the Knight whispered on her ear, she knew that such melodic voice just could belong to a girl.

The other costumers returned to their sits and slowly the atmosphere calmed down.

Laying the chicken plate and a bit of bread on the table, the waitress questioned the knight:

"What does here a small girl like you? Aren't you afraid of being all by yourself?"

"I have been trained to defend myself in times of need. I am well trained to face any danger" answered the knight while eating the chicken.

"My name is Nadine. What's your name?" questioned the waitress at the same time that she filled a cup with warm tea.

"I don't have a Name, but you can call me Nothing Knight. Nice to meet you Nadine" said the knight.

"What do you mean you don't have a name? Everyone has one, you most have one too. said the waitress.

"Nadine!" yelled an old female voice coming from a door behind the counter.

It was an old small fat lady with gray hair and a face marked by age. She was the tavern owner. On the right hand, the owner was wearing a ring with an eagle with open wings drew on it, just like eagle from the knights sword. On the left hand, she was holding a broom, which Nadine took to clean the broken glasses from the fight.

Looking mad, because of what happened, the gray haired woman in an angry loud voice said:

"I should put all of you out. If you want to fight, do it outside, not inside of my house. And you Nadine, haven't I told you to not get involved with strangers?"

"Yes grandma, I'm sorry." consented Nadine with low head while she cleaned the broken glasses.

"And you" – the hostess pointed to the Nothing Knight – "what's your business in our lands stranger?" – inquired the old lady.

"I have a subject to deal with your king. I will leave as soon as I am done" – Informed the girl.

"With the king, you say? Well I doubt you will be able to do that. No one can enter in the king's castle, since what happened the gates have been close. Even 100 strong men couldn't bring the gates down. How does a girl like you intend to go through it? Don't be a full and go home." – Screeched the hostess – "Besides the king has never been seen. How will you know that you are talking to the right person? You don't even know your own name."

The Nothing knight didn't reply to the provocation and kept eating. The owner sat by her side and laid the right hand over the table. Nothing Knight could see perfectly the hostess right, so interrogated:

"You said 'after what happened'. What happened exactly to this town?"

After the girl's question there was a silence, she could see a sad expression on everyone's face. A deep sigh came out from the tavern owner's and then she started to speak:

"This town was once very beautiful, the fields had flowers, people were happy and everyone worked together, but one day a dark cloud covered the skies and the sun never showed up again. Without the sun we couldn't cultivate the fields. We were concerned about it and went to talk with the king. When we arrived at the castle gates we saw that they were closed and they were always open, but since that day they have been close and nothing gets in or out." – the old lady made a pause and placed the elbows over the table, crossed the arms and leaned over it looked at Nothing Knight and continued – "Your journey ended at the same time you began it. Go home little child."

"Thank you for the meal" – said the knight while she lifted up laying some golden coins over the table.

In Silence the girl headed to the door, opened it and put her hair all to the right side "Oh and I don't fear the Forest, I live there after all" – said the Nothing knight putting her long hair behind her ear, making her elf ears visible.

"Oh and I don't fear the Forest, I live there after all. By the way Geraldine, my Grand Uncle sends you compliments. He said I would recognize you for the ring." – transmitted the girl.

The tavern's owner held tight to her ring making a surprised face and the rest of the people in the tavern were holding a scared look. Who was that girl? What is she? These were the questions filling everyone's head, but no one was able pronounce them. They were stopped by fear.

Without saying any more words the knight brought her cowl up covering her head and stepped away until disappear in the darkness of the night.


End file.
